Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to fire protection sprinkler drop support systems and, more particularly, to an angled bracket for a fire sprinkler support assembly.
Discussion of Related Art
A typical automatic fire sprinkler system includes a network of pipes that carry a fire suppression fluid, e.g., water, to one or more rooms in a building. Conduit sections carry the fluid from the pipes to sprinkler heads strategically located in different rooms. The position and orientation of each sprinkler head is typically maintained in place by a support assembly. When the room reaches an elevated temperature due to a fire, the sprinkler head is activated, allowing a stream of fire suppression fluid to be directed over the intended area of coverage. During operation, the fluid pressure at the sprinkler head can reach as high as 175 psi, generating significant back pressure on the sprinkler support system. The support assembly is used to hold the sprinkler securely in place during operation.
Some known sprinkler support assemblies are designed to be secured to a ceiling structure by fasteners such as screws or bolts, which must be tightened using special tools in a time consuming process. In grid-type ceiling systems, the sprinkler head typically extends through an opening in a central area of one or more ceiling tiles. Grid-type ceiling systems offer a limited amount of space between the ceiling tiles and the inner structure of the ceiling. Some conventional approaches attempt to address this by providing leg brackets that are offset with respect to the support member of the ceiling grid. However, this approach provides a weak point at the bend in the leg, which is prone to failure.